


Perfect

by DreamyScience



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I have no idea where this came from, It's only comfort no hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyScience/pseuds/DreamyScience
Summary: They’ve always had the kind of dynamic that consisted of Yuuri needing to be held, and Viktor needing to hold him, until Yuuri finally felt strong enough to hold him back.Sometimes all of that, devolves into this.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea where this came from, but it's here now. I even came up with a title for it really fast, and that never happens.
> 
> I hope someone enjoys these two love birds getting off on getting each other off.

“ _Yuuri_ …?”

Yuuri skates up to Viktor after he ends his routine, rushing to hold on to the wall before nearly crawling to lay on the ground -panting- next to where Viktor was standing to try and catch his breath.

Both his legs, and his mind feel like jelly.

All of his muscles ache, but the pain is satisfying because of the amount of progress he knows is behind all of it.

He skated the whole routine, with no missed landings, no missteps, no lost points. If this were a real competition, he’d have gotten a perfect score.

The best part of all of this for him? For the first time while skating, he felt fearless, he felt determined, he felt confident. No anxiety lying to him, no depression stopping him in his tracks. The routine was linked to his progress in more ways than one, and it left him feeling jittery, it left him feeling bold and ready to face the world.

He smiles proudly to himself as he thinks about it before laughing breathily. Viktor watches a single tear roll down the side of his face as he seems to finally start to relax after flipping the switch for performance mode.

He can’t help but to smile along with him.

“That … was perfect.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows scrunch up in slight confusion, as if he can still barely make sense of the world around him for a second, then a peaceful look overcomes his features once he registers what Viktor had said.

“That’s the first time I’ve gotten a ‘perfect’ from you for this routine,” he’s still out of breath as he tries to talk, “I think … that one … _huff_ … that one I can accept.”

“You’re harder on yourself than I will ever be, and I’m supposed to be the coach here.”

Yuuri makes a humming noise as he slowly opens his eyes to see Viktor leaning over him. A look of pure adoration on his face that makes any insecurities that Yuuri has ever had all melt away in that moment. He offers Yuuri a hand which he accepts and feels himself hoisted up effortlessly to lean on Viktor. He wraps an arm around his shoulders and allows himself to be carried.

“I want to reward you when we get home.” Viktor says in a cheery tone.

Yuuri blushes, his cheeks take on a deep shade of red.

“Did I … make you that happy today?”

“You make me that happy every day,” he kisses his cheek, “but I know how hard you’ve been working on this one. Harder than usual. So, today, you get a treat.”

Yuuri fidgets nervously for a second, “What kind of-”

“It’s a surprise~.” Viktor says sweetly.

Yuuri pouts in response to that. Visibly impatient with that answer. Viktor can’t help but laugh.

“Trust me, it’ll be worth the wait, okay?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and says nothing, but eventually gives Viktor a small nod in agreement. He just receives the same warm and comforting smile, and those same compassionate blue eyes softening with pride and admiration.

“Let’s get you home so you can relax.”

***

They’d had a long day of practicing and pushing each other until it felt like they could both break, anything with extensive quadruple jumps left them both on the brink of exhaustion, and this routine was packed with them. Yuuri spent a long time soaking in the tub before rejoining Viktor in their room. His fiancé’s eyes go from his tablet to him in an instant before he rests it on his nightstand and opens his arms willing and waiting for Yuuri to jump into them. Yuuri tiredly trudges over and nearly falls into Viktor’s grasp. He wraps his legs around his waist, and his arms around his shoulders as he buries his face in Viktor’s neck.

“ _Exhausted_.”

“You did so good today.” Viktor says as he rubs a hand up and down Yuuri’s back comfortingly.

“You’ve been saying that since earlier,” Yuuri whines, but smiles into Viktor’s neck.

“Hmm … you know … you’re right. I have. I mean if you want, I can watch the video of you practicing again to hunt down anything you might have done wrong that I didn’t notice before- _mmph-!_ ”

Yuuri covers his mouth with one hand, leans up to look him in the eyes with a flat look, and groans, “no, none of that please.” He gets a happy, muffled sound in response and then Viktor licking his palm so that he can let him go.

“Okay, besides,” Viktor pulls Yuuri closer to him, moves his hands down to his waist, “I said that I wanted to reward you.”

“Oh yeah, you did!” Yuuri says beaming excitedly, “Lay on the encouragement and praise then, I’m ready.” He looks content as he crosses his arms and waits for Viktor’s surprise.

Something in Viktor’s eyes shift. He looks at him with his eyes half lidded.

“No, Yuuri. I want to _reward_ you.”

Yuuri gives him a confused sound and expression at the sudden tone shift. His voice is deep and husky.

“I- h- _hey_ -!”

He gets no warning as Viktor gently man handles him until he’s turned around, still sitting in his lap, but his back is pressed up against Viktor’s chest. He feels a hand starts running down his own chest to his-

“Is it okay if I spoil you today?” Viktor whispers softly into his ear.

He doesn’t have to look to know that a bright red flush is covering Yuuri’s entire face right now as he lets out a soft sound of compliance and relaxes in Viktor’s hold, telling him _yes_ , and begging him _please_.

Viktor continues after his physical confirmation; he smiles to himself.

“You must be so tense from all that practicing you did today. All those jumps you landed; I can see you’ve been working hard for me, hm?” His hand goes into Yuuri’s loose-fitting pajama pants, fingers ghosting over his already half hard cock, earning him a breathless gasp, the sound of pleasing his Yuuri sweet and satisfying as it rings in his ears. “ _So hard … all for me .._.” he bites down on Yuuri’s neck.

“ _Hnngh_ , y-yeah …” He bucks his hips up into Viktor’s hand, “V-Viktor … you’re teasing me.” He whispers it like it’s some kind of secret.

He feels a smirk against his ear, “You love it when I tease.”

It’s true but, a growl of irritation escapes Yuuri as he squirms in his hold and arches his back impatiently to try and get Viktor’s hand hard pressed against him. If he can just … get _some_ kind of friction from having it rub against the front of his boxer briefs …

“ _No_.” Viktor says in a chiding tone, and he pulls his hand away just a little so that it’s nowhere near pressed against him anymore, “I’m spoiling you, remember? Be patient my love.”

Yuuri makes a sound that’s unbelievably sexually frustrated, and it’s like music to his ears. He can feel himself get hard from just how much Yuuri wants this. How much he needs it despite being denied it right now, and It sets his skin on fire.

“ _Get on with it then_.” Yuuri snaps at him and continues to squirm in his grasp.

“Hm,” Viktor says thoughtfully before covering Yuuri’s mouth with one of his hands gently and with no real force behind it. Yuuri lets out a lewd, open mouth moan behind it as Viktor cups him, making him fully hard, “watch your mouth, _Yura_.”

They’ve always had the kind of dynamic that consisted of Yuuri needing to be held, and Viktor needing to hold him, until Yuuri finally felt strong enough to hold him back.

Sometimes all of that, devolves into this.

“I don’t like it when you talk to me that way … It’s mean …” his thumb rubs a trail over the front of Yuuri’s dick through his boxer briefs sensually, and Yuuri’s body moves along with it. He lets out a loud moan again, this time over Viktor’s fingers, one of which he takes into his mouth before sucking and then biting down on it. Viktor watches him with dazed curiosity.

“Hmmngh sorry …” he says submissively, “ _please?_ ”

“I hope … that you feel so good right now … knowing what I’m about to do to you.” hearing that for some reason sends a shiver down Yuuri’s spine, he moans again when he feels Viktor grip his chin tight and turn his face towards him for a passionate kiss, “you should see yourself, how sexy you are like this, desperate and begging me for more when you know I’m going to give it to you.” He lets out a sharp inhale, “can you tell me something Yuuri?” He strokes him gently, still teasingly, as he makes Yuuri arch his back and moan again, loud and unashamed this time.

He gets a soft “m-mhm?” as Yuuri waits for what he has to say.

“Who do you belong to right now?”

“Y-you _Vitya_.”

There’s a pause as Viktor smiles at hearing him use Vitya, then finally takes Yuuri into his hand.

“ _Me_.”

He says it softly, but in a way that leaves a tingling feeling running through Yuuri’s entire body. The way Yuuri leans into him, and squirms in his grasp, with little sighs, and soft desperate gasps as he brokenly tries to call out his name gives him a rush that he can’t explain.

He gets closer to his ear and lets out his own moans into it before breathing out, “watching you feel this good makes me feel good too you know _…_ ” He thrusts his hips forward, let’s Yuuri feel how hard he is too, he could cum in his pants from pleasing him alone, “ _must be so nice … my hand wrapped around you tight like this … you don’t have to do anything huh … except sit back and enjoy it … let me take care of it for you …”_ he bites Yuuri’s ear as he strokes him slow at first, and then sighs lovingly as he speeds up.

Yuuri is going insane for him. His body twists and turns, Viktor’s hand is so tight, _so skilled_ in the way it knows exactly where to touch him to make him feel like he’s losing his mind in the best way possible. It’s overwhelmingly _good_.

“ _God_!” He gasps out as he thrusts his hips forward desperately, and clings to Viktor. Feeling too overwhelmed to hold back anymore.

“What’re you calling him for?” Viktor asks low and dark. He tightens his grip. “Try again.”

“ _Vitya_!” He says on a whine, “I’m _gonn- p-please_ -!”

“ _Yeah that’s it_ ,” Viktor sighs heavily into his ear, “ _Come on baby, cum for me_ …”

Viktor suddenly feels the man in front of him wracked with shivers as Yuuri curls in on himself, still gripping Viktor tightly. For a moment, he doesn’t let out a sound, not until Viktor feels his orgasm explode into his hand, and he hears Yuuri exclaim, “oh, fuck, _fucking god_!”

He watches and takes in the fact that he’s the reason Yuuri shouting like that and takes a second to admire his work.

He brings his messy hand up to happily lick him off of his fingers. A moment after Yuuri finally catches his breath again he turns towards him before leaning back on both of his hands, still panting, eyes glazed over with lust and appreciation as Viktor just smirks at him and continues to lick the rest of him off of his hand as he stares directly into his eyes.

“Do I taste good?”

There’s a long dramatic lick down Viktor’s palm as he softly lets out a sinful “mmngh~” sound.

They take a second to examine each other, and Yuuri has an expression on his face that he can’t read. His eyes are suddenly directed to Viktor’s pants that he still had on. His dick was desperately trying to burst through them.

“You like this that much?”

He gets a chuckle, and then Viktor leaning forward to kiss him before whispering against his lips,

“taking you apart like that and then building you up again? More than you’ll _ever_ understand.” They share another kiss, slow and passionate, before Yuuri breaks it and kisses down Viktor’s neck, makes his way all the way down to his zipper, starts unbuttoning his pants. It’s so sudden, Viktor barely has time to react.

“Y-Yuuri you don’t have to-”

“Shut up. Just _stop talking_ to me.”

He’s pulling Viktor’s hard cock out of his pants before swallowing him down. Viktor is partially still in shock as he reaches to try and push his head back before he arches forward into Yuuri’s mouth and bites down on his own bottom lip to hold back a moan. He eventually thrusts his hips forward, unable to resist the tight heat of Yuuri’s mouth. He reaches a hand into his hair and grips tightly, waiting for Yuuri’s permission to take control and use his mouth. He knows he’s given it when Yuuri swallows around him, all the way down until he’s hitting the back of his throat.

_Shit._

“You’re too good to me … _Yura_ …” He says softly and breathlessly as he guides Yuuri’s head and fucks into his mouth, his thrusts are slow at first and controlled, but as the pleasure builds, he starts to lose himself. Especially when Yuuri moans around him or opens his mouth to lick and use his tongue to help him swallow around him. “You’re so good …” he repeats as he feels himself get closer, his voice getting slightly higher pitched as he thrusts get faster he can feel himself losing it, “ this was supposed to be about you …” Yuuri moans around him in response, he feels it run all the way up his spine, “you’re the only one who can do this to me, you know that,” he starts babbling, losing track of what he’s saying as he’s blinded by the hot pleasure of Yuuri’s mouth, “ _do you like when I fuck your mouth like this?_ When I just use you as my favorite hole? I get so hard for you … _hmmng_ … fuck- _fuck_ … even when we’re out in public sometimes all I can think about are your pretty lips wrapping around me like they are now,” he grips Yuuri’s hair tighter and gets a pleased moan louder than he let out all night, “all I can think about is doing this to you in front of _everyone_ , and making sure everyone else knows _you’re mine_ , fuck come here …”

He has to almost fight to pull Yuuri off of him, he eventually lets him go with a soft pop. Viktor holds his face in place, Yuuri looks half dazed and drunk like he’s not even sure what just happened, too busy still lost in the feeling of having Viktor in his mouth like he was under some kind of spell,

“Come here, I wanna see you.”

Yuuri’s deep brown eyes -glazed over with lust- meets his hungry blue ones. Then he directs his attention to Viktor stroking himself off right in front of his face.

Slowly he meets his eyes again, and simply smiles before letting out a breathless laugh.

“Mm, _yes_ ,” He says softly as he gives Viktor a dark look of submission, and slowly runs his tongue over his lips.

Viktor cums so hard on Yuuri’s face he’s seeing stars.

“ _Fuck_.” He lets out deep and guttural, before he brings Yuuri up to kiss him again, and leans back until he’s laying down with Yuuri on top of him. Yuuri smiles into their kiss and lets out a happy sound before wrapping his arms around him again.

“I think I do understand,” Yuuri says against his lips after they break apart.

“This was supposed to be about you …” Viktor repeats.

“That part was about me too. Trust me.” He rubs their noses together.

They’re both quiet as they relax into their shared afterglow.

“Thank you Vitya,” Yuuri mumbles sleepily, “I liked the surprise.” He shifts until he finds a comfortable enough position to pass out in Viktor’s arms. “Made me more tired, but … in a good way …”

Viktor brushes his knuckles against his cheek as Yuuri’s breathing quiets, and he enters the realm of sleep.

“You’re welcome Yuuri, I liked mine too.”


End file.
